Doomsday (User:Nicholsy)
Doomsday or the Ultimate Destroyer is a being born on the planet Krypton millions of years ago. It was killed and tortured by an alien called Bertron with its body adapting to the forms of torture and the killings by it being brought back to life over and over until the monster had become too uncontrolable in which it slaughtered almost all living things present before escaping on a fleeing ship until it was defeated on an alien world before being sent to earth where millions of years later, it was awakened and was defeated by but also killed the Kryptonian, Kal-El. Appearance Standing at well over 8 feet in height, Doomsday is much taller than most aliens and being estremenly strong and powerful, has massive muscles that are designed to intimidate other beings. As well as being tall and ferociously strong, Doomsday also has bone potrusions all over his body that are designed to be both protection again harm to vital parts of his body and also weapons that he can use against enemies. His skin is a dark grey colour and is incredibly tough and also has dark red eyes that are protected behind more bone potrusions. Powers and Abilities Biography Creation ... Inprisonment ... Battle with Kal-El ... In the Comics Doomsday is widely known as the behemoth that killed Superman. Doomsday was born on ancient Krypton and tortured by an alien scientist named Bertron to create the ultimate being, and his body started to evolve into being nearly invulnerable from any physical harm. He became so powerful, he killed most of the planet's population before clinging to a cargo ship fleeing the planet and went into space with nothing but a strong primal hatred of all life. He escaped Krypton via a ship that regularly came to deliver supplies to Bertron and went on a killing spree across several planets. Doomsday faced the Green Lantern Corps, killing several hundred of them, but was ultimately defeated by the alien hero Radiant and entombed. Since it was deemed that keeping him on their planet would be an insult, Doomsday was sent into space, at which time he eventually landed on Earth, tomb and all. He escaped and confronted the Justice League. After decimating most of its members and almost killing a mother and her children in cold blood, Doomsday was confronted by Superman. The two fought, leaving utter destruction in their wake. The battle ended up in Metropolis, where the two beat each other into near submission. Doomsday's bone protrusions were so sharp that they were actually able to cut Superman's skin, and Superman hurt the creature by snapping his bones off of his body and by using brute force. The battle came down to one final clash, with Superman and Doomsday hitting each other at the same time. The blow had such force that it broke all the city's windows within a three mile radius. Both combatants collapsed dead. Not long after this, Doomsday's body was sent into space. We would find out later, however, that not only would Superman return from death, but Doomsday would as well. Doomsday is one of the most powerful beings in the DC Universe, having strength that is sometimes beyond Superman's. His powers and abilities consist of super strength, stamina, speed, reflexes, healing factor, self immunity to previous attacks and invulnerability. He has defeated and even killed Superman and other more powerful beings. Category:Kryptonian Category:Villains Category:Nicholsy